


Got a Light?

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Bottom!Grillby, C--- word used, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Grillby is totally into it, M/M, Referenced Sansby, Stretch is an asshole, UF!Grillby named Fellby, Underfell Grillby, Underswap Papyrus, top!papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Fellby sees a new skeleton in his restaurant and bites off more than he can chew.





	Got a Light?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this [commission](http://myspiderdance.tumblr.com/post/145294010010/commission-for-leifal-secretly-i-hope-you-like) art in my feed and it sort of inspired me to write something about it @_@

Deep grunts filled the otherwise silent room as Fellby was pushed into the ground facedown and ass up in the air. He moved his hands under him, ready to push back up into a less demeaning pose. However, before he could catch his balance, his arm was pulled back, forcing him back to the ground and knocking his glasses askew. 

The skeleton above him laughed softly, accompanied by a cloud of cigarette smoke. 

“heh. what, did you think you would top or something?” 

Why yes, actually, he did. Who in the actual hell was this guy? 

When the skeleton had first come into his bar, he didn't think too much of him. The guy didn't put on a show. Of being threatening like the rest of his patrons, so he probably wouldn't cause any trouble and cost him money. 

At the time, Fellby figured maybe this guy would be down to fuck. Sans hadn't put out in a while, and there was no way he was going to put his dick in any of the other shits who hung around his bar. This new guy was pretty good looking, similar to Sans’ brother, except for the slouching. He figured that, with enough flirting and a few drugs if necessary, he could get this guy into his bed easily enough.

With his plan set in his mind, Fellby had sauntered over to the man and set down a drink, throwing out some of his best flirts to entice him. The skeleton, who introduced himself as Stretch, seemed pretty responsive, quipping back with puns similar to Sans, and soon enough Fellby was leaning over the counter, whispering in his ear about his back room and if Stretch would like to ‘receive the whole tour of his establishment?’.

A few heated makeouts later and he was, his plan ruined as this smug asshole stood above him, still wearing his clothing as Fellby was naked under him. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Fellby ground out, refusing to sound weak in this humiliating position. 

Stretch shifted his pelvis, causing his summoned cock to graze against Fellby’s asshole. Despite himself, it was arousing enough to make him gasp. “i think i’m the one who's going to have you screaming out my name.”

“Yeah right, I don't bottom to anyone, including skeletons with clothing choices as dreadful as yours. Who the fuck wears an orange hoodie?”

If Stretch heard him, he made no indication of it as he gripped the sides of Fellby’s ass with his hands. “you don't need to be prepped, right?”

Before he could ask what Stretch meant, the skeleton rammed his cock into Fellby, making him shout. 

“OW! What the hell, asshole?!” Fellby yelled, eyes stinging from the pain. Stretch laughed above him, a raspy ‘nyeh’ing sound as he brought his cigarette back to his teeth. 

“oops, you've never been fucked in the ass before have you?”

“Of fucking course I have!” He hadn't, but this fucker didn't need to know that. 

Stretch peered down at him, sockets wide in surprise as he took a drag. 

“oh. I was going to give you some time to adjust if it was your first time, but since it isn't…”

Fellby cringed as Stretch started thrusting, his cock scraping painfully in and out, making Fellby want to cry out in pain.

But he wouldn't, he had a reputation to keep. He was the head honcho around here, and he wasn't going to let some ashtray smelling bitch with a cute face knock him down. 

“You fuck like a dying moldsmal. Having a big cock isn't shit if you don't know how to use it,” Fellby goaded, hoping to strike a blow to Stretch’s pride. The skeleton ignored him, continuing to hump him. 

Fellby let out a low groan as pleasure begun to replace the pain. His cock bobbed along at every thrust, making him aware of his growing erection. 

“Hey asshole, are you going to touch me or what? Fuck me properly, dammit!”

Stretch paused, stilling his hips. “hmm, i think you can use some manners.”

What? This piece of… 

Fellby struggled under the skeleton’s hold, trying to free his arm. “Fuck me, you cunt!”

“not until you ask nicely.”

What the fuck, it was finally feeling good! Nice? Where the hell did this guy come from? He wasn't going to be ‘nice’ to this guy. Fuck. Him. 

The two of them sat in silence, Stretch calmly smoking his cigarette, and Fellby slowly losing his grip on his sanity. 

Finally, he cracked. He'd rather let go of a small bit of his pride instead of sitting here with blue balls. “Fuck me.”

“try again.”

“Fuck me...please.”

Stretch grinned behind him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “there, was that so hard?”

Fellby stared off to the side angrily, definitely not arching his back up into the gentle caresses. 

He was startled when something nudged against his mouth, opening it absently to accept the object. He closed his mouth around… Stretch’s cigarette? 

“hold onto this for a sec.”

There was a slight change in the atmosphere as Stretch pulled his hips back, leaving only the head of his dick inside, before slamming back in and setting a brutal pace. 

Fellby moaned out around the obstruction in his mouth as Stretch reached around to pull on his cock. 

“s-shit, you feel so good. i’m already pretty close.”

Stretch was rubbing against his prostate, and with his fingers around his dick he was so close… 

Fellby cried out as he came, spasming in Stretch’s hands, His asshole clenched down hard on the length inside him, and with a drawn out groan Stretch orgasmed, releasing his cum deep inside. 

Pulling out of Fellby, Stretch retrieved his cigarette and sat back, finishing it off. Fellby shuffled to his feet, stumbling as his body rebelled against him. He turned around to face the skeleton. “You were way too rough, asshole.”

“but you liked it, didn't you?”

Fellby turned around in a huff, face burning deep blue as he put on his clothing. 

Stretch chuckled, walking over to lean on the wall beside him. “maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“In your dreams.” Fellby spat. 

“well, if you're ever looking for me, red-er, sans knows where to find me.” With that, Stretch left the backroom. 

Fellby sighed, wishing he had a cigarette of his own handy. He walked out of the backroom into the main hall, scanning his eyes for the skeleton in the orange hoodie. Seems like he actually left. Puffing out his flames, Fellby slammed his hand on the table, shooing everyone out of the bar. He had a lot to think about and all that fucking noise wasn't going to help him. Deciding on his first course of action, he took out his phone and called Sans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to bother me on tumblr(NSFW blog): :[Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
